My Lips are the Color
by Mieru Kawayui
Summary: One-shot/Poetry/Spoilers/POV On the night of the birth of the Great Dog General's hanyou son and also his demise, an old... friend expresses distaste of the great demon's death: for the love of a human woman.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha_nor its characters and themes. This one-shot is completely fictional and non-profit. Also I entirely own the poem _My Lips are the Color of a Dying Rose _and hold creative license for it.

**My Lips are the Color...**

_[One-shot/Poetry/Spoilers/POV] On the night of the birth of the Great Dog General's hanyou son and also his demise, an old... friend expresses distaste of the great demon's death: for the love of a **human** woman._

These sequence of events takes place in the fourth _Inuyasha_ movie: _Swords of a Honorable Ruler_. The night that the great Inu no Taishou sealed the dragon Ryuukotsusei and rushed to his human mate Izayoi who was giving birth to his son. He named him Inuyasha just before perishing in the battle against Takemaru, the human general who claimed to love Izayoi.

You may see those 'categories' inside the brackets. One-shot means, well one-shot; poetry means that or poetry-related; spoilers 'cause this holds spoilers and POV for point-of-view which in my little world means that this is told in someone's POV.

**Legends and Pronunciations:**

"..." – speech

'_...' (italized)_ – thoughts

Taishou – Taisho

(I stuck to the original Romaji spelling.)

**Author's Note:** [12.05.08] 3:32 pm

*peeks behind curtain* Now I know what you're thinking: 'why isn't she updating for _A Different Kind of Fairytale_ or _more_ importantly _Mysteries and Pleasantries_ which (may I remind her) is _only_ just three chapters.'

Ah, we get the point. Shaddup.

_And_ may I remind her that the phone company called again and her bill is a month due?

They did? I must've been sleeping. Who are you by the way?

Your conscience, love.

*blinks* I have a conscience?

*sarcastic* No, I'm your personal assistant that works for you when you sleep.

Then why don't _you_ write the chapters?

I could, but I'm sleeping.

That just did not make any sense.

It did. Now write!

_____

Anyone from miles away could hear the angered howl of the great dog demon, the _Inu no Taishou_ on the cliff against the full moon that was fast becoming eclipsed. The soldiers guarding the sanctuary of the Princess Izayoi cowered for they know it was them that he will be sieging tonight.

"Backs straight men! To your positions!" Takemaru, their general, commanded. "I want to see arrows jutting from that _mongrel."_

In the inner courtyard priests, monks and other holy men murmured incantations and whispered prayers to protect the princess and all those that guard her. But what the rest of the world didn't know was that they were praying for their lives, for no one can stop the _Inu no Taishou_ on a rampage for his mate.

Mate, yes. His _human_ mate. Such a disgrace for a youkai such as him, for _any_ youkai in truth. And the humans feel the same as well. It goes to show that the whole world knows that nothing good can come from their union.

And for those that are not familiar with the inu tongue, what his howls meant was: _Izayoi, I am coming for you. The world will know the wrath of this Inu Taishou for taking you away from me._

Of course, the dark promise was made right after Takemaru impaled a spear on Izayoi. His original intentions were to just get Izayoi and his son then get out. No deaths needed.

But what he didn't know was that Takemaru would go that far to keep Izayoi away from him. Oh, he knew his so-called 'feelings' for the princess, but alas the princess loved the demon. Takemaru then got it into his mind that Izayoi was 'tainted' by him and that was why she gave herself as his mate.

_**My lips are the color of a dying rose**_

I could have laughed and agreed with that if only it was the truth. No, the most pure and undivided truth was that Inu Taishou loved the princess, and she him. The great and terrible _Inu no Taishou_ to the surprise and disbelief of many, broke his mating bond (now that was a difficult feat in itself, but everyone knew that the Dog General was capable of it) and made a human princess his new mate. More importantly and unbelievable of all that is that he supposedly _fell in love._ Oh, the Dog General didn't know how to love, or of all his power, could have been capable of it.

He did not love his mate, nor did he their only son. He did not love the power he held or the lands he governed. Though he took care of them, protected them, nurtured them. He did not love them.

Now in his humanoid form, Inu Taishou wielded his sword Tetssaiga and unleashed the deadly _Kaze no Kizu_ or Wind Scar that could kill a hundred _youkai _with one sweep. What defense did a few hundred human samurai have?

As expected it devastated the western wall, which in stories are almost the most unprotected part of any castle, palace or stronghold. But not in this story, for Inu Taishou wanted to cause as much damage as he could before reaching his mate. He specifically chose the part of the palace where the soldiers pitched their camp and there he unleashed his fury.

_**And they both hold the same poison**_

Such passion the little slip of a thing ignited in the demon lord. He always did complain he lacked it. For days on end what his retainers only heard how their master _lost _something, _missed_ something, _lacked_ something.

They did not believe of course, for how can the most powerful youkai ever to walk the earth, owning half of Japan and with a male heir called _Sesshoumaru_, the Killing Perfection ever lack anything?

He easily infiltrated their forces and found himself inside the grounds, calling for the princess as he did. He hoped she could hear his voice and know that he was close to her.

Then a most unappealing scent reached him and there stood Takemaru, emerging from the darkness.

"Mongrel," he spat "You're finally here. A little too late." He smirked.

Eyes bleeding red and burning with hatred, he turned to the general, "What is it you mean?"

"Izayoi-sama has been sent to a place where even you cannot reach her," Takemaru smirked that cold cruel smirk again, one that assumed victory. "I sent her there myself."

"It was you...!" Inu Taishou growled and charged.

Takemaru gripped his sword and charged as well. "Fool," Inu Taishou hissed as he just flew by him amputating his arm in the process.

Takemaru growled in pain, "Set the palace on fire! Burn it with him and all inside to the ground!"

_**My head is bowed...**_

They hitched their bows with flaming arrows, cowards they were. The whole palace was aflame and cries of a child echoed through the grounds. They were murderers, cold and bloody, overflowing with hate for the demon and his race.

On the contrary to Takemaru's assumption, Inu Taishou wasn't too late. He was so powerful and mighty that from his own fang came a sword that could revive a hundred lives with one swing. It was Tensseiga, the sword of heaven and he used it to dispatch the demons from the underworld about to take the princess' soul.

She awoke and stood as Inu Taishou clothed her with the robe of the fire rat, one that was immune to any flame. Takemaru, saw this and more hate sprang fort at his failure to keep the princess from the demon.

"I shall fight you to the death and take you with me to the netherworld," he swore.

Inu Taishou knew that from his mortal wounds from Ryuukotsusei, he would not live to see his infant son grow. "Inuyasha," he murmed.

"What?"

"My son, he shall be called Inuyasha. Live long, Izayoi."

"I understand," Izayoi whispered, heartbroken. She fled as the general and the demon charged once more at each other.

_**My thorns are worn...**_

It was here I found him, on the burned remains of the palace, Takemaru long gone. He was still breathing and he could have still survived for a few days but already he was making plans of his sons' inheritance.

I stopped his retainers before they delivered the swords. "Toga..." I whispered, and in the cold depths of my heart there was a twinge.

"Take So'unga away, already the damned sword is on the brink of rebellion even when the master still breathes," I commanded icily.

One of his retainers nodded and flew away, taking the sword with him.

"Megami," the dog had the guile to smile at me.

"Leave Tensseiga," I said to the flea, "And take Tetssaiga to Sesshoumaru."

"No," Toga feebly disagreed, "Tetssaiga is for Inuyasha and Tensseiga goes to Sesshoumaru."

I arched an eyebrow at the strange choice. The name or the swords I did not know. "Inuyasha is your son that was born tonight?"

"Yes."

"The one for that you're enduring this pain now? And so close to death?"

"Yes."

Again, I arch my eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru will kill him for this."

"Which is why he needs Tetsusaiga. And Sesshoumaru has more honor than what you think," he gave a tiny whimper of pain, "I hope he doesn't attempt to kill him 'til he's able to fight for himself."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, "You will be there to set him straight anyway."

"No I won't," was his ready answer, "I _am_ dying you know."

"And I will bring you back with your sword."

"No." He looked at me with his fierce look of one to be obeyed.

_**And my scent lingers to you in your final breath.**_

"No?" I ask, unbelieving.

"Lilies in the rain. That's you," he nodded to me.

_**You look at me, asking me.**_

"What?"

"That's your scent. I said I'd tell you but I'll have to die first," he said, addressing the one time I asked what I smelled like to him. "Pardon the mix up tonight but I'm very close to that."

I was silent for a few moments pondering what caused him to remember that. Finally I looked at him, eyes firm.

"No." I said.

_**No, I won't let you rest.**_

"No?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

_**Amusement catches your eyes.**_

"No, no, and no," I said fiercely and I know my heart is beating too fast, my breath coming uneven and my tears almost coming...

_**You still resent me? Even in my death?**_

"Unfortunately yes," he said casually, like we were talking about the weather, cutting through my denial fiercely.

"I will hate you forever if you don't let me do this. _You _are the _Inu no Taishou_ you cannot die." _Especially for that woman._

_**It was I last thing I remembered of you:**_

_**That amusement in your eyes;**_

He just smirked at me with his overbearing, arrogant, holier-than-thou smirk of his. I won't admit it even to myself but that look can melt the mountaintops miles away. It should be a sin to do that.

_**The lightning that flashed;**_

Before I could blink, he was holding me and looking at me softly. I was dumbstruck for I never saw anything pertaining to emotion on his face. Eyes, yes but that was from studying him immensely.

_**The thunder that followed;**_

He laughed, a deep echoing baritone that I've never heard before. I was dumbstruck. It was... pleasant to say the least. I found myself wishing that I could hear it some more and staying with him longer.

"You look liked you've swallowed Myoga," he chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligently.

"The flea, my retainer?" he said as if he were addressing a child. He laughed again. He was actually _joking_.

_**Your deep laughter that echoed throughout.**_

He sighed and I knew he was tired. He sat down on the grass and that was when I realized we were in the borders of the forest.

"I'm going to sleep now, and don't bother tracking the flea," he said.

I nodded, I could respect his final wish.

_**Finally I could hold no more**_

I left him there and quietly made my way to find Izayoi. Even though he didn't say it I knew he wanted me to see that she is safe.

I found her walking barefoot and frostbitten, clutching to her son to keep him warm. I removed my heavy fur cloak—a gift from him—and draped it around her shoulders on top of the fire rat robe. She looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Megami. I am a... comrade of Toga," I answered her.

I watched her eyes get wide, it was adorable actually. '_What am I thinking?!' _I chastised myself.

"Megami... sama..." she said slowly as she took in my appearance. I was slightly taller than her with hair even longer and black as midnight. I was dressed in one of my winter kimonos, also a gift from him, and I found myself wanting to trade it with her thin yukata so she would be warmer. Not to mention it was bloody from what she just endured tonight.

_**For my stem was already weak.**_

"Gomen nasai! (_I'm sorry!)_" She surprised me by bowing.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Toga speaks about you and I am sorry for not recognizing you!" She came from her bow. "He said you were beautiful but I did not realized you were a goddess!"

"He did, did he?" I asked sarcastically, a little bitterness seeping through. Never did he compliment me. "I am not a goddess."

"Still your name suits you Megami-sama," she smiled.

_**My tears cascade, like darkened petals.**_

"Let's go before you die of the cold," I said, a little embarrassed, though I will never admit it.

She nodded and followed me to a small mansion deep in the forest, it was a long walk and I knew she was tired but she never complained. Just occasionally cooing to her baby to soothe him.

_'Where did he get this girl?'_ I asked myself. Surely no human would be this selfless. I once again found myself in a difficult position: I was about to change my views. Is this his intention?

_**You should have never gone away.**_

I quietly led her inside where I left a fire burning as I left earlier. "You may rest in the cot near the fireplace for tonight," I said.

She nodded and laid her son down. "Do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Yes but I'll take care of it Megami-sama. You've done enough for us." She bowed again in thanks.

"Alright enough bowing," I said, a little annoyed. She just smiled and I let her do what she wanted. "Help yourself to the kitchen, I'll watch your son for you."

She nodded and proceeded where I pointed the way. While she was fixing dinner I watched her son, Toga's son.

_'No markings,'_ I observed and his eyes opened and watched me back, _'Those eyes... such an uncanny resemblance.'_

He laughed suddenly, ears twitching widely. I knew he smelled his father around, the fur cot was his actually. _'Kinda cute.'_ I was mortified at the thought. I never even _knew_ the word cute.

I sighed and resigned myself. They will be here a few days before I can transfer them to the small castle Toga had made for them. Might as well get used to it.

For the first time since I can remember, I smiled.

_**No, I should have never let you leave.**_

_____

**Author's Note:**

**No.** Megami is _not_ Toga's mate (though in some stories they use that name, but Takahashi-san never really released a name for her). She's my special original character. I have a whole history and everything written up and safely tucked on the back of my mind. If anyone wants me to write an AU with them to find out more you can leave it in a review. ^_^ Though I should really be updating _Mysteries_...

They are not romantically paired because I don't pair my OCs on those who already have their better half. :D

If I would be writing a story it would be before Sesshoumaru's birth at least or before Toga was mated because I want to focus on Inu-papa who still remains my favorite character in any story (not even Edward can beat him! But that's because I've never read _Twilight_ XD).

Tell me what you think!

Mieru


End file.
